regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Akuban Knights: Episode 17
Recap ]] Saturday, 3rd August, 1511 The Akuban Knights are in Sairo in the Hakuna Matata tavern. Maya is on an assassination mission to eliminate Lord Gildarien. Maya had heard rumors that Lord Gildarien is corrupt and skims off the top of Gem shipments that come though town. He gives speeches every Sunday from his balcony. Maya leaves the tavern to scope out thing, but she is recognised by someone, who says the words for House Haraziem. The stranger, named Rat, says he has always wanted to work for the true King of Akuba. Rat explains he is part of The Family, with the rank of Father, so he is in charge of the town. Maya and Rat go into an old Tea Shop that has been turned into a Gin Shop. Rat says the rumor is the Haraziem was dead, killed by barbarians. Maya doesn't divulge the story, but says the family is still alive. Rat explains that Lord Gildarien has made things hard for his crime syndicate. Rat has a underling get a map of the sewers of Sario, and the main line will lead up to the Gildarien Estate House at the top of the hill. Maya is also told of a well that leads to the kitchen pantry that isn't attached to the sewers. Maya is also shown building plans of the estate. Maya changes her appearance, and adopts the name "Beth" and goes with Rat to have a look at the Estate House from the Outside. The building is build at the edge of one of the terraced plateaus in the hill, with a long staircase running up the hill beside the outer wall. There is a Temple next door to the estate. 2 guards can be seen patrolling inside the main gate. The two then head to a nearby taven, The Maiden's Hair. Rat thinks the well connects to the tavern somehow, but doesn't know the details. Inside the tavern, Maya orders some water, but is told the water is from the river a not a well. They order some wines. When the wine arrives, Rat causes a scene about the quality of the wine, causing a distraction so May can sneak downstairs into the cellar. Maya searches the cellar and finds a hollow wall and had to move a shelf in order to access the secret tunnel. Maya finds some cooking oil stored in the room to make it move more quietly. Behind the shelves is another cellar are a lot of hidden expensive wine, and no tunnel. Maya returns to the ta to Rat and they leave separately. Maya things maybe the well is linked to the river somehow. Rat and Maya head to the River and find a hidden channel diverting some water 50 feet below them. Maya repells down with her Silk Rope as Rat holds it. Maya gets down to the waterline and sees a man-made archway, a tunnel is only just over a foot high with a few inches above water. Maya changes out of her dress, then climbs back down and climbs back down and swims down into the tunnel. Maya comfirms the tunnel continues for a great distance. Maya leaves the tunnel and climbs back the rope and fills in Rat. Maya says after she kills Lord Gildarien, security will be higher, so if he wants to send a thief with her to steal things, now is the time. Rat volunteers to go himself on this job. Maya and Rat return to their own places to get changed, before heading out on the job. Rat and Maya dress in Grey. Maya buys a hooded lantern. Rat lends Maya a Rapier disguised as a Cane. Rat has some minions waiting outside, pretending to be fly-fishing, to wait outside the entrance, to throw the rope down when May and Rat go inside. The two travel done the tunnel for hundrends of metres, with the path widening and narrowing a few times. Then there is a fork. Flipping a coin, they decide to go down the Right Path. Eventually down the right path they arrive at a larger chamber in the tunnel. Maya throws a pebble ahead, and then there are large ripples in the water. Maya suggests they back up from whatever water creature it is. The two retreat, but the Lizardfolk comes out of the water and attack. Maya kill the Lizardfolk with a single critical stab. Maya and Rat backtrack to the fork and go down to the other path. They travel down a twisty path, eventually they see circles above them, indicating wells. The two continue onwards to a new fork in the road. They take the right path and eventually come to a staircase going up around the outside of a well above. Rat hopes there is only one person in town with a secret Well exit. The two climb the stairs until they end with a ladder. Maya hears someone humming above and quietly goes up and sees a woman peeling potatoes. Maya also sees the well is in the middle of the room and not the corner like on the house plans, so this is the wrong house. Rat and Maya quietly climb down back to the tunnels. They continue up the path and see 4 more stairs cases. Maya and Rat check out 2 each. Maya finds Lord Gildarien's residence, so heads back down and meets up wuith Rat. They head up together into the house. Maya gets to the 3rd Floor and finds the bedroom locked, and spends almost half an hour picking the lock. She opens the door silently and sees the Governor asleep in his bed, wearing a cap with a feather in it. Maya stabs Lord Gildarien in the eye with . He dies. Maya stabs the other eye. Rat and Maya start looking valuables. Maya collects 20 pieces of jewelery worth 5000 copper each. Rat and Maya split up, with Maya making a quiet escape back down the well and Rat staying "to take care of" the rest of the Gildarien family in the building. Maya gets down the well and travels the tunnel all the way to the exit and climbs the silk rope. Maya waits half an hour with the Thugs, when Rat emerges from the tunnel. Maya and Rat says their farewells, and Rat asks Maya to remember him when the time comes for him to ask for a favor in the future. Category:Akuban Knights Episodes